The Assassin
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Zim has no Clue, but Dib had hacked into a mysterious transmission, which reveals an assassin who has been hired to assassinate Zim! Either to kill him and bring back the body, or bring him back alive.
1. The Bloody Mirage

It was a rather silent day on the street, nothing unusual had happened that day. At the end of the street was a strange house of green and purple, it had creepy looking gnomes that seemed to stare at nothing at all, as if it were suspicious. The silence was broken by a sudden crash in the house, then some loud pained screaming. The door flew open and out shot Dib, who had changed from a 13 year old paranoid boy, to a 16 year old paranoid boy, he took off down the street with a camera in his hand, Zim shot out of the house on his mech legs, for he had been stabbed bye a knife in his side that dib had carried in. Zim lept through the air and tackled Dib, who let out a startled cry, as zim flew at him, he spun around trying to stab him again, but zims mech legs shot out in front of him pinning him to the ground. Hand over the camera Dib! Zim hissed in a very aggressive tone, He grabbed the front of the boys shirt and pulled him up off the ground and held him high above the ground.

Dib let out a gasp as he was suddenly lifted off the ground, Dib saw his chance and knee'd him in the stomach Zim made a grunt sound as he lost his grip and dropped the boy to the ground as well as falling himself, dib ran off and darted into an alley before zim could process were he went, once dib got into the alley he pressed his back up to the wall and tried to keep silent. Zim stood up with a pained groan and cursed in Irk as his left leg nearly gave up on him, in an earlier battle in the house dib had cut a large slice from his hip down to his knee, zim used his Mech legs to lift him off the ground, his leg to wounded to even function properly, as he began to scan the area for the Dib-stink.

Dib saw zim pass by the alley he was hiding in, and attempted to make a silent get away, but as he went to take a step, a twig snapped. Zims antenna picked up this sound and he dashed into the alley, he slammed into dib causing him to drop the camera,Dib pulled out the knife he had in his trench coat and prepared for a battle, but dib had noticed something of zim that had never been noticed before. Weakness. He looked as the alien had grasped his side and noticed how much blood he must have lost, the gash on his side his leg were pretty deep. Both boys were covered in Dark blue and Crimson blood.

Dib took a couple of steps back holding his knife in front of him as ready to fight and glared glared down the alley at the alien struggling to stay up. Using the wall to hold him up, zim shot dib a death glare as to say this isn't over. Zim turned to walk back to his base screaming as pain shot up his leg to his spine. Dib watched as the alien strode off, and went to pick up the camera. He let out a loud growl as he realized it had been crushed. He began his way home examining the camera. Of course its broken! He screamed. Irony always hits me in my times of success!

Dib made his way up the driveway to his house walking inside. Gaz was on the couch with her gameslave in hand pressing wildly at the buttons while the T.V. Was playing a bloaties pizza commercial. Dib head straight for his room thinking of what just happened and why zim had just walked away in defeat, zim never admitted defeat,he stopped those thoughts and cleaned off and bandaged his wounds and changed clothes. Then he plopped down on his bed with a loud oof sound. As he hit the bed, pain shot through his arm and neck, he looked at his shoulder, which had a huge gash in it. He didnt feel like patching it up, he just passed out.

Meanwhile zim was still limping to his base, for the alley dib had hidden in was about two streets away, he limped his way to the next street cringing in pain as his gashes bled more and more, he never thought he would give up like that, but he had felt so weak. Zim had toppled over once or twice trying to make his way home. He had reached his base but only made it pass the fence, his blood loss had caused weakness, he took a step further and collapsed to the ground howling in pain as a rock dug into the gash in his side.

He no longer cared about his mission or conquering earth, a couple weeks in the past he had called the tallest, the line for some reason picked up and the tallest were arguing over why they had banished zim to earth that his mission was a lie, they hadnt noticed he was watching till a loud blasting sound peirced theyre ears, they looked at the screen and saw it was from earth. They had never received another call from zim since then.

Zim just lay there in pain, Physically and Mentally. He and dib had never drawn each others blood during battle, he expected it to feel good to have almost killed the other, but he just felt even more hurt, and never before had he felt this pain and weakness, it left him so... vulnerable. Zim stayed silent as everything faded away, his maroon eyes shutting slowly as he passed out on the sidewalk. Not careing weither he got discovered or not. he had been trying to survive after the call ended, but now, he thought it would be the end.


	2. The Missed Time

**Dib had been asleep for no more then two hours when Gaz slammed on his door, DIB! GET UP! Startled, Dib shot up from his bed and slammed to the floor. Gaz, pleased with herself, took her ear away from the door and chuckled, Moron, she said heading down the stairs to wait on the couch. Dib thought about what had happened and felt like a total idiot for doing what he did.**

**Dib groaned picking himself off the floor and checked his clock. 7:30. He mumbled some words as he remembered it being monday, a skool day. He opened his door and head down the stairs clumsily, tripping over nothing at all, he ran down the stairs trying to keep from falling down, and slammed into a wall. Gaz opened one of her eyes to give dib a That was stupid look. He noticed this from where he had fallen on the floor and pointed at her and said Dont say a word.**

**Dib got up from his spot and face palmed, wondering what he had tripped on. He looked up the stairs to see what it was, but found nothing at all. Gaz, why do you have to wake me up like that? He asked his sister while walking out the house. Why cant you just walk in and shake me or something? Gaz looked at him and said Because that wouldnt be any fun. They were approaching Zims street. Dib froze and let gaz go ahead. His heart skipped a couple beats then quickened its pace. He remembered the bloody battle they had the night before. He leaned up against the fence and peaked around the edge to see if zim was waiting for him.**

**Nothing. Dib didnt see anything at all, nothing but the houses and Zims base. He let out a sigh of relief and began to walk along to his sister to skool. Wong! Something had flown at dib and hit his head. Dib hit the ground with a large thud, He turned to where it had come from and saw a large trail of smoke. He looked down to see Gir. Gir was wearing a sombrero and had a taco in his hand, and was skidding his rear on the concrete. Gir, what are you doing? Dib asked. Im dancin with da taco! Gir screamed waving the taco in the air, then continued his butt scratching. Dib ignored this, and got up dusting himself off as he began to continue towards the skool.**

**Gaz must already be at the skool, dib said to himself realizing gaz wasnt there. He continued to walk when he got hit in the back of the head. He spun around, Gir! Go Home! He screamed as gir had managed to get taco sauce on the back of his head. Im sorry mary. Gir said using a random napkin to clean it of and went strutting down the street humming the doom song. Dib waited until he was sure gir had gone home and turned to enter the skool. Who the heck is Mary? He thought to himself as he entered his classroom and took his seat.**

**Doom Doom Doom DOOOM! Ms. Bitters ranted at the front of the classroom as she sorted through some papers. Everyone sat there staring at the clock waiting for time to click by. Dib, he sat there staring at zims empty seat. Even after battles zim always appeared at class, even if he was late. But today he hadnt even been at skool. The bell rang and everyone jumped to there feet and rushed out the door to lunch. Dib stood up and figured he'd walk around the skool and try to find zim, thinking he might be up to something. He entered the bathroom looking for feet or even a strange device. The end of school bell rang and he gave up and left skool grounds. **

**As he was walking he thought about sneaking into zims base. It had begun to rain shortly after dib reached zims street. He lifted his head and glanced down the street. He saw nothing, no creature or weapon of any sort. He stood there for a few more minutes thinking of what to do, then he heard screaming coming from down the street. He lifted his head in time to see a flash of grey and cyan before he was struck to the ground. **

**Hi mary! He heard as gir squeezed him in a tight hug. Gir? what are you doing? And stop calling me mary! He replied as he pushed gir off and stood up. Gir then looked up at dib with sad eyes and started wailing really loud. Fine! You can call me mary! Dib screamed covering his ears. Otay! Gir said happily and stuck out his tongue to stare at dib. What do you want? He said staring at the water covered robot.**

**The rain had stopped and lowered down to a sprinkle. Master sad... Master has blue juice all over. Gir replied as he giggled maniacally and turned and strode back home. Dib stood there with a rather confused look on his face. His eyes widened as he remembered the blood leaking from zims leg and his sides. He decided to check it out, for curiosity had gotten the better of him. He was about two houses away from the base when he suddenly heard sizzling and a loud pained groan. He darted between two large buildings and peaked out to see what was going on. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.**


	3. Visiting a Fiend

Zim heard sizzling and felt his entire body burning as if he were in hell, he had heard the skidding feet behind him but didnt care. Zim slowly opened his eyes to see the front door of the base open, he saw gir sitting on the couch smacking down pizza, cheese was spread all over the couch. Dib watched from where he was hiding as the aliens breathing changed its pace. He saw the puddle of dark liquid surrounding zims body. Zim slowly stood up and limped into the base, leaving the door wide open. Dib shuffled in his spot crouching and peaking around the corner making sure it was safe to leave his spot.

Dib just sat there thinking of what had happened, He stayed there for a while longer then he wanted to and ended up falling asleep. Zim stumbled into his base still dripping blood. HI MASTA! gir screamed. Zim ignored him and said Gir, guard the base... Dont let anyone in! Ok! Gir yelled. Zim went over to the elevator/fridge and went down to the medical lab. Computer! Bring me the medical supplies! Whatever. The computer replied. A mechanic arm shot out of the wall handing zim a platter full of paste bandages and other medical stuff.. Zim took the paste and dumped it on his head, letting it leak down his body. Then he removed his wet clothes and got a new pair. Then he bandaged up his wounds

Dib woke up near midnight and got startled when he dident know where he was. Once he had calmed down realizing he had fallen asleep, he stood up with a groan. Ugh... my legs are cramping up. He glanced over at zims base. Still seeing zims door open he crouched down and snuck over to the fence. Once he was there he peeked around the side. Jumping at zims screaming. Gir! You left the door open! And why is there cheese all over the base! Get out! He saw zim toss gir out and heard gir screaming as he flew through the air. WHEEEEEEEEEEE! He hit the ground, did a couple rolls and shot up in the air by jet packing and flew away.

Dib held his breath to better hear what was going on, he heard zim shuffling around in the base and then heard him step outside throwing a large glob of cheese out the door. It landed next to dib. The cheese had flies and pencil shavings in it, it was literally blue green and red and had a gross moldy looking texture. Dib nearly gagged at seeing it and the awful smell that suddenly hit his nose. He held in his urge to puke. Once he heard zim slam the door, dib ran out to the road and upchucked his last meal, and the one before that. He stood up and grabbed a bottle water he had brought and rinsed out the awful taste.

Dib went back to the spot with two thick sticks and stabbed the cheese and lifted it over the fence to the neighbors yard to rid him of the smell. Once it was gone, he took a deep breath to allow fresh air into his system. Dib shook off that memory and entered the yard, he didnt worry about the gnomes, they only seemed to follow direct commands. He slowly approached the door. Before going to open it, he looked through the window to see if zim was in the main room. Empty. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it open, entering the base and slowly closing the door.

He looked around making sure zim wasnt in the room. When he found nobody, he stood up and stretched his legs around. His eyes widened in fear when he heard the elevator/fridge moving. Dib rushed to the side of the couch, where he would be hidden from view. He heard foot steps gliding around the kitchen. Pathetic earth cheese, how can humans live with such filth? Zim said to himself. Dib heard him shuffle around the kitchen, zim opened a cabinet and pulled out a large bag of sugar and walked back to the elevator. When dib heard the elevator go down he got up from his hiding spot.

Dib walked over to the elevator and asked the computer to bring him where zim was. The elevator shot down and took about two minutes before reaching the destination. Once the elevator opened, he looked around aware that zim may pop up at any moment. But what he saw put the true expression of shock on his face. The entire lab was destroyed, all equipment was smashed and no longer able to be used, the large screen that was used to contact the tallest had a huge hole in the middle as to zim had shot it off with a plasma gun when he found out the truth. Dib looked around the lab not believing what he was seeing. He heard nothing at all, not gir screaming or zim talking to himself.

Dib approached the table that zim used to plan out destruction or even how to rid dib, but he didnt find any plans, the papers that were on the desk were shredded or burned. Everything was dusty as if they hadnt been used in forever. He saw a light beam on the floor and glanced over to where it came from. The light was coming from a door that was slightly open. He walked over to the door silently and looked in. Zim was on a bed in the middle of the room on his side curled up, trash was spread everywhere from the table to the door. Go away gir.. I dont want any waffles. He heard zim say. It sounded more like he was crying. But then zim sat up.


	4. The Hacked Message

**Okay, so the dream that got me to write this was way different and the beginning kinda ruined my idea. But im hoping it will get better. Im really disappointed. The part that I dreamed probably wont be up for a while.**

With a quick movement dib slipped out of sight from zim and went against the wall by the door. G..gir? Is that you? He asked cautiously. Dib started breathing faster knowing that if he didnt do something he would be discovered. Dib grew silent as he heard clanking coming from the lab. Zim opened the door more and stepped out walking angrily towards the lab. Dib followed him slowly being as quiet as he could. Zim rushed to a cabinet and yanked it open, he pulled out a small irken devise and held it up to the tip of his antenna. Hello?

Zim asked into the phone thingy. Zim opened his eyes wide and narrowed them in anger. What do you want! He yelled into the phone with rage. Zim growled loudly. Zim will not continue the mission! You said it was a lie and that I was banished here! Dibs eyes widened in disbelief. No! I will not return to Irk! Zim does not belong there! You said I was a defect yourself! That I only destroy what lies in my path! Zim crushed the device in his hand to pieces before storming back to the room.

Back at the armada, red stood there with his cellular device in his hand just staring at nothing at all. Purples hand popped in front of his face and waved a doughnut. Red... I know you want one! He said teasingly. Red looked at purple who had an entire doughnut in his mouth. Not now purple. Purple looked at the phone. Let me guess, the call didnt go so well. Red nodded his head. So we cant execute him?! Red shook his head no. No! No more destruction! Purple screamed. Red snatched a doughnut from purple. Actually he said hes never returning to irk, he pretty much banished himself to the filthy ball of dirt. Purples eyes suddenly lit up. No more zim! No more zim! He chanted over and over. Red watched as purple circled him chanting. He sighed.

Dib watched as zim stormed to his room slamming the door shut, causing dibs ears to ring. He shook his head to rid the sound from his ears. Seeing that he couldnt exactly spy on zim he decided to leave. Dib walked to the elevator and went to the top floor and exited the elevator heading for the door. Gir was sitting on the couch munching on waffles covered in what looks like BBQ sauce. Dib gagged as the thought of it hit his mind. Mary! Want some of mah waffles?! Gir screamed shoving a plate in his face. No gir, I dont want any *gag* waffles. Gir began to scream and cry maniacally. Okay! Ill have a waffle! He took a waffle and went to the door. As soon as he got outside he loooked back to see if gir was looking, gir was staring out the window with a stupid grin on his face waiting for him to take a bite.

Dib sighed, he was going to toss it over the fence, but seeing gir there made him feel bad for even thinking it. He looked at the BBQ covered waffle and nearly puked. He took a bite. His eyes were squeezed shut, but reopened at the taste. Hmm, not bad. he said while continuing to eat it. He walked away from the house and went home. Girs grin grew wider but faded away when he heard the angry monkey show return on tv. Back in zims room, he had practically shredded his bed to pieces. Panting heavily zim felt his eyes begin to swell up. (Note: Irkens do not shed tears, instead their eyes swell up when upset or they even go blind for a while) He gave in to the human term known as sleep and plopped down onto the bed curling in on himself to allow his body to rest.

Dib closed in on his house at about nine pm and was licking the remains of BBQ off his fingers. _I never knew something so gross could be so good. _He thought to himself. He opened the front door and walked in to a silent house. His father was probably in the lab or away, and gaz was most likely in her room. Dib walked up the stairs to his room and practically tripped over nothing _Again._ He looked angrily back at where he had tripped. The same spot where he had tripped that morning. Seeing nothing he continued up the stairs. _What the heck is up with my stairs? _his voice was screaming in his head. He got to his room and went inside shutting the door behind him. He pulled his trench coat off along with his shirt and tossed it onto his dresser and got into the bed. He soon after drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later zims pak woke him from sleep, he sat up not remembering a thing but decided to forget it. He walked to the door and went into the lab towards the elevator. At the same time in dibs room, dib woke up. He hadnt really been able to get to sleep due to the information he was given. Well, not given but you get the point. He sat up and decided to just do stuff on his computer, he pulled his shirt on and sat in the chair. He turned on the computer and logged in. He went through his files of zim and about halfway through them, a transmission bar popped up on the screen. He pulled his headphones over his ears and hacked into the transmission.

Two voices were speaking to eachother. One a females voice and the other a young boys voice. Now, about the job i was given, who is the victim and where do they live? The boys voice chimed in. dib lowered the volume a bit due to the ringing in his ears. He lives down St. Orvil, in a green and purple house. He should be easy to find because of a loud stupid robot! the other voice replied. Very well, i will gather my supplies and be on my way. the boy told her. Now you will assassinate him, do not return or call if it is not done! Wait.. someones listening, they may try to stop you, now hurry up and get it done! the girl screamed. The transmission closed. Dibs eyes widened in horror and he lept up from his chair and grabbed his coat running outside towards zims base.


	5. Believing the Words

**Sorry about not updating this story as much. I got stuck with all my other stories, Girl with the Wolves Eye, Beneath our Feet and Double the Trouble, lol... i guess im a little to interested in those stories, anyways, im going to take a break from them for a while and work on this one, i have alot of catching up to do. :) enjoy!**

Dib was sprinting down the street towards zims house. Yeah, sure zim was an alien, in fact his enemy, but he had never wanted to kill him! He decided to give zim a break, he couldnt exsactly take over earth, he was banished. He caught sight of a figure walking ahead of him. He darted into an alley way and eyed him from where he was. The figure was walking towards zims base. _Shit! Sit! Shit! _he thought to himself. _What do i do!_ He glanced up at the tall buildings he was between. He took a step back and ran rto the wall, leaping into the air. He jumped off that building to the other wall, and then back, slowly going up until he reached the top.

He grabbed onto the side of the building and pulled himself up. Once up he stood and ran across the building and lept to the other, and kept going until he made it to the neighbors house. He glanced down the street seeing the figure still heading down the street. He lept down and darted into zims yard. The knomes were still paying no attention, he ran up to the door and inside, slamming the door behind him. Gir was on the couch sleeping surrounded in trash, in fact he was buried in it! Zim was at the table his face in his arms. Dib wasnt sure if he was asleep or if he was resting. Before he could take a step zim spoke out. What do you want dib-stink?! Zim didnt move, he just stayed there waiting an answer. Zim, someones trying to kill you! dib called out to him. Hmm.. dont i recall that being you? zim said as he picked his face up from his arms and sat there with his arms crossed.

N..no! Well, yes. But i gave that up! Someone else is on their way here right now zim! You need to leave! zim frowned. What? Leave the earth, i cant dib! he screamed back. Dib flinched at the screaming and spun around running to the window. He glanced outside. What the hell! he said in a surprised tone. The figure was gone, nothing was outside, not even birds. He turned back to zim. Zim, what happened? he asked although he knew. Nothing, just leave my base. Zim doesnt need anyone to help him! he sneered. Ugh! Zim you are so stuborn sometimes! No wait, all the time! he screamed back at him. Someone is on their way to assassinate you! zims face twisted into an angry expresion as he turned around. And why do you care! Huh dib?! Why?! zim screamed practically loosing his voice. Dib almost couldnt say anything. he wasnt even quite sure what he was doing here. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it having nothing to say.

Yeah, thats right, now get out! zim growled. Dib walked to the door not knowing what else to do. He stepped outside and began to walk down the street. zim hadnt moved from his aggresive stance. He was still standing in place with his hands balled in fists, nearly drawing blood. He sighed and loosened his grip finding that he couldnt feel his hands. He shook them out and walked to the couch. He shoved gir to the side and sat down sinking into the couch. Gir just lay there snoring loudly. A couple of hours passed and zim was still sitting on the couch staring at the tv. He lifted his hand to the remote and turned it on, hoping to find something to kill the time. Gir flicked on imedietly at the sound of the tv turning on. Monkeys! he screamed before falling down back to sleep.

Dib hadnt really left, he had decided to wait in the nearby alley just to see what happens, and if the dude was hiding for dib to leave to have his chance at assassination. Hya buddy! dib nearly jumped out of his skin. He dove out of the alley and looked behind him. Keef! What are you doing here?! he screamed. I wanted to hang out with my bestest friends! he replied with his creepy voice. dib just rolled his eyes and walked back into the alley. Why dont you go bother gretchin or something. Dib told him with an annoyed tone while climbing to the top of the building. Keef just stood there with that stupid grin of his still on his face. Dib reached the top and sat with his back against the railing while glancing up and down the street. _Why do i care if he gets murdered? I wanted him to leave earth in the first place! _dib thought. Dib shook his head and mentally slapped himself._ Come on dib! Its not like hes gonna get randomly smarter!_

In zims base zim was at the window looking out at dib. He had seen dib looking around and wondered if he was serious._ If the dib-worm were lieing he wouldve left in defeat, why is he still there? _Zim stepped away from the window and walked to the elevator. He walked in. Computer! Take me to the weapons i have been working on! he called out. Whatever you say. the computer replied. The elevator began to rise. Zim was tapping his foot, for he was getting impatient. The doors opened and he stepped out. He walked over to a cabnet and opened it. Two weapons of work were sitting on the shelves in the cabnet. He grabbed them and a couple of other weapons that were in the room.

_No.. wait, i should grab everything, who knows whats going on. _Zim then began to grab more things, it got to the point where the entire base was empty. All the items he had grabbed were shrunk and put into his pak, he then stepped out of the base without his disguise on. Gir followed with his on, mainly because he forgot it was on. Zim turned around and pressed a button on a small device in his pocket, the base began to shake then it all sucked into the ground. His voot was all that was left. Zim walked over to the voot and wait looking at the ground. A small screw like device dug its way to the surface and then folded together. Zim grabbed it and hopped in the voot along with gir.


	6. Moving the Base

**Wow... you guys really like this fanfic.. I feel like I wrote the rest for no reason.. -_- . . . not cool... oh well, ill keep writing them anyways cause I find them really interesting and have a great time imagining what happens in the stories as if it were in the movie or book or whatever... anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

Dib quickly sat up after hearing all the ruckus, he glanced over to zims base and jaw dropped with a silent scream. _Wheres zims base?! _He screamed to himself. Dib skid closer to the edge and took another look to make sure he wasnt seeing things. Well, zim and gir were still there but the base was gone. _What is he doing? _Dib said to himself. Zim lept into the voot along with gir. The voot closed and lifted off the ground. Dib reached into his pocket and grabbed a small tracking device. As zims ship flew by he tossed it on the side. It stuck.

Zim glanced over to gir. He had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Zim turned back to flying the voot. Zim was planning to find a new area for his base, he wanted to find a safer spot for it. Somewhere away from where he used to be. He sped up and went higher to see the area better. After a while of scanning the neighborhoods, he found the right spot, at the very back of an alley, sure it was near dibs house, but it wasnt like anyone would go back there in search for him. Zim didnt feel like setting up the base at the moment, he was to exhausted, he landed the voot and went into the human activity known as sleep.

Dib lept down from the building he was on and hurried down the street towards his home. He turned the corner of a tall fence and came face to face with keef. Again. _Are you fucking kidding me?! _Dib thought. Keef! What do you want?! Im busy! He practically screamed in his face. Keef just smiled that idiotic smile of his and walked around dib. Dib started running again. Keef glanced behind him at dib, that smirk turned into a devilish sneer and his eyes glowing red. Dib kept running, he approached the house and didnt wait to barge inside. He burst through the door and hurried to the stairs. He rushed upstairs and tripped over nothing again. He went flying through the air.

Shattering glass was heard along with some pained groans. God dammit! dib screamed. _Im sick of tripping right there! Whats going on?! _Dibs mind screamed to itself. Dib quickly stood back up and hurried to his room. He charged inside and grabbed a tracker. The blip blinked a couple times. Dib rushed outside and stopped outside the door. Wait a minute! Zim is a couple of houses away! Dib said to himself. He walked down the walkway and turned. Dib continued walking until he came to an alley. He stopped at the entrance. He lifted his face and looked down the alley. There was the voot, but no base. He couldnt make out what it looked like, for all he knew it could be tak. He cautiously walked down towards the voot being as silent as possible.

He approached it and carefully looked inside. He let out a silent sigh of relief after seeing gir laying in the side seat. He looked a little closer and found zim in the drivers seat. Dib planted a hacking chip onto the lock and hacked the door open. As soon as the voot opened he searched around for whatever zim used to make his base. He found a small screw like devise. It said something on it but he couldnt read irken well. He made out what he could and found that it formed the base. He stepped out of the voot carefully, not to wake the two. Dib looked further down the alley. There was enough room to place the base. Dib walked quickly to the back and placed it on the ground. The devise made some loud noises and buried into the ground. After a couple of minutes dib quickly hopped into the voot as it lifted into the air. The base formed and the voot was pulled up into the top. It finished and dib hopped out onto the upper lab floor. He glanced back into the voot to see that zim and gir were still sleeping. Dib walked over to the voot and lifted zim and gir out.

He carried them to the elevator and lowered to the lab floor. He stepped out and walked over to the bedroom. He placed zim and gir down and left the room. He closed the door and walked back over to the elevator to head to the main floor. As soon as the door opened he walked over to the couch. Dib sat down on the couch and slid over to his side. He was near falling asleep when the doorbell rang._ Oh come on! _He thought to himself. He sat up and walked slowly to the door. He opened it and found no one there._ What the.. Where did they go?!_


	7. Dealing with the Pained Truth

**Chapter seven demands your attention! Enjoy! :)**

Dib looked around carefully, observing the surroundings, he stepped out of the base and shut the door after locking it and the windows. He walked to the entrance of the alley. He peeked out and glanced both ways down the street. There was no one there. Dib stood up straight and narrowed his eyes. He stood silently and listened carefully to his surroundings, tried to block out the wind and shuffling leaves. Nothing else made a sound. Dib looked back to the base and then turned to go home. Although his home was only a couple of houses away, he felt like he was walking for hours. He aproached his house and walked up the driveway to the door.

He walked inside and shut the door. Gaz was on the couch playing her gameslave. Your home late dib. she said. Dib just rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. Whatever gaz, its not like you care. he replied sarcasticaly. Gaz looked up from her game annoyed by his voice. Your right, i dont. she said while turning back to her game. Dib walked up the stairs and tripped again. This time he caught his balance and ignored it. He walked into his room and yanked off his trench coat, tossing it to the side. He hopped on his computer to record his discoveries of zim like he always does. Soon after he shut the computer down and let himself fall on his bed. He rolled around trying to get in a comfortable position. Soon after he burried his head under his pillow, he fell asleep.

Zim rolled around trying to get comfortable, but finding that he was no longer in the cruiser his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He looked around the room, aware that something had happened. Zim spotted gir in his disguise at the end of the bed, he was curled up like a dog and was sleeping with a grin on his face. He tried to scan the room with his pak, but finding that it was damaged from the recent fight and was still repairing itself, he decided to let it finish. Zim shook his head to rid his mind of the shock that had sprung through him. _Maybe moving the base was just a dream, maybe dib telling me about an assassin was a dream as well. _he thought. Zim stood up and walked to the door and into the lab. Seeing that it was still trashed made him feel as if he had been ripped apart. Like he had been turned in to the athorities and dissected. He even felt like giving up on existence itself, turning himself in or getting in a life or death situation.

Zim asked his computer to repair everything and block out all irken communications. He was no longer one of them. He strode over to the elevator and to the upper floor, but upon seeing a different scene out the window, he began to panick. Zim rushed outside so he could observe his new suroundings, flicking on his disguise before doing so. He stopped right outside the door as it began to slowly close. He looked around carefully to be sure no one was around. Zim walked to the end of the alley and peeked around. Alot of the houses were empty with no owners at all, there were only about four occupied buildings.

Zim glanced around. Everything was quiet. No sounds of birds, no bugs, nothing seemed to be moving. He sighed and walked back inside. Computer, im going out for.. a while, make sure no one comes in the base. he said knowing gir would mess up. The computer replied with a grunt. Zim rolled his sea blue eyes before walking out of the base mumbeling words to himself. He strode down the street, having no idea where he was walking, just going somewhere. It seemed strange to zim. All of the silence, no pathetic baby squealing, no dogs barking, not even the wrustling of leaves in the wind. He was feeling uneasy and began to walk faster.

After what seemed like hours of walking, he came to a park. Benches under shaded trees, a small pond and a palyground for children. Zim looked around being sure no one was there. He didnt want to deal with any humans at the moment, in fact he never wanted to deal with them. He walked over to one of the trees, being sure to avoid the pond. He climbed the tree and lay down on his back on the branch, both his arms and legs dangling. He must have been laying there all day, for the sun had already began to go down. Zim stayed there for what seemed like forever before finally sitting up. His lekku shot up as a loud snap echoed the park. He looked around, aware that he was being watched.

Something was heard flying in the wind, before zim could move anywhere, something small pricked his shoulder. Zim let out a startled and pained scream as his arm began to burn. He quickly grabbed at arm and ripped whatever it was from his arm. He shoved it inside the pocket of his jeans and lept from the tree to the ground. He started to run away from the human child magnet and towards the new location of his base. Zim nearly forgot that his pak wasnt functional at the moment and cursed in irk as he ran, he was going to contact gir and set up the bases defense droids. He ran as fast as he could, he was starting to panick, his entire arm had lost feeling and ability to move.

Zim hurried down the street hearing fast running behind him. He didnt need to turn around to know they were gaining fast. He rushed around a corner and into an alley that he had managed to spot in the small amount of light provided. He pressed his back to the wall and held his breath with his working hand covering his mouth to allow no noise to escape. He was practically earth quaking in fear. He couldnt control himself. He suddenly froze, he looked to the ground at the outside of the alley to see a shadow. It looked familiar but he wasnt going to step out to see who it was. The attacker passed by the alley and zim waited a couple of minutes before letting out a silent sigh. He pressed his back to the wall and slid to the ground, placing his hands around his legs and burying his face.

Zim had never felt so.. weak or frightened. He was shaking nearly to death. After a while of sitting there waiting for the pak to be fully functional, he used the pak legs to raise him to the roof of a nearby house so he could travel on high land. Zim reached into his pocket and pulled out the strange device. Not only had his arm gone numb, but the side of his face as well, he needed to get to the base before something else happened. The thing that he had been shot with looked like a thin tuibe, long needle at front and red feathers sticking from the back. He knew instantly what it was. It was a tranquilizer dart. The tube was nearly empty. Zim shoved the dart back into his pocket and hurried back to the base to remove the drug before it spread throughout his entire body.

Zim didnt hesitate a bit, not stopping for a rest, just continued on home so he wouldnt be perminently paralised. That would be a problem. Anger seeming to form in his body. He looked at his arm. Nothing was wrong with it other than the burning feel that made him want to scream. A couple of hours have passed and zim still wasnt at the base. He never relised how far he had gone. He was practically limping now, almost with absolutely no feeling in his body. Zim cursed in irk before being hit in the back of the head with something large and metel. A loud clang echoed throughout the neighborhood and zim fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Trying to use his arms to lift himself back up and failing, he took one last glimpse of his attacker and colapsed to the ground, unconsious.

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while, i didnt update the last chapter before i left to my moms, but im back, so here you are! :D**


	8. Helping a Fiend

**Wow.. five watchers just for this story.. i feel loved! ^^ anyways, this story is going to be getting worked on more than normal, i think i should stop updateing my others stories and work on this one for once, so uh.. chapter 8 cammands you to continue reading! Enjoy! :D**

Dib woke hearing and echoing sound. He hadnt heard it before and was beginning to get curious. So he thought about it and after a while figured he would check it out. Instead of going down the stairs, he opened his window and climbed out. If he tripped down the stairs again he would surely wake someone up. As he exited the window, he closed it silently, looking over to ga,s window. Her light was still on, but he wasnt worried, she was probably to busy playing her gameslave to even notice him leaving.

He lowered himself to the ground and walked away from his house, going out at midnight to investigate a strange sound. It was normal for him to go out late at night, mainly to spy on zim or chase a bigfoot, but this was going to take a strange turn. Dib walked down the street, looking around incase something were to happen. Not hearing anything else other than the leaves and the wind, he continued on his way, hoping to find something interesting.

Zim woke up not long after he had been hit. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed he was off the ground. He began to feel dizzy and closed his eyes waiting for it to pass. Zim opened his eyes some time later after it had gone away and felt something on his mouth. A rag. A thick rag was tied around his head and in his mouth to muffle out any sounds. He relized that he was being carried, he turned his head to see who it was. He couldnt tell. But the attacker was like a ninja, wearing all black not showing his identity. Zim began to struggle, trying to get his binds loose so he could try to escape. He tried his pak. Nothing happened. He turned his head so he could see his back and let out a muffled scream. His pak was gone!

Zim started to thrash around and scream through the rag, even if it wouldnt help at all. Irkens pak's are their life systems, if they are removed, usually within twenty hours of the pak being seperated from its body they will die. Zim didnt stop squirming until the attacker threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut. He let out a choked sound and struggled for air. Shut up! the stranger screamed. Zim shut his eyes in pain and curled in on himself. He recognised the voice, he just couldnt remember.

Dib heard muffled sounds from around the corner and stopped moving. Then it sounded like someone was getting beat. He rushed around the corner and stopped, shocked at the sight. Zim doubled over in pain and some kid, just a little shorter than dib standing over his body. Dib growled in anger. The kid tured to dib bending his knees slightly, hands at his sides, as if ready to grab something. Who the hell are you?! Dib screamed, anger overwhelming him.

The kids face was hidden, all but his eyes, which looked all to familiar. The kid stood up straight and tilted his head as if observing him. He pulled out a knife and held it close to his face. You shouldnt talk to me like that. he said while looking over the weapon, turning it over, loving the deadly shape of the blade. Why? You afraid?! dib snapped back. The boy stopped looking at the weapon and glanced to dib. No. he leaned down and grabbed zim by the collar of his shirt and roughly lifting him to his feet. Maybe you should think more of the things that are valuable in your life. Zim was completely limp, keeping his eyes shut, afraid that this was all real.

Like what?! dib asked angrily. The boys eyes narrowed and he quickly held the knife to zims throat. What about this alien? dib froze. A wrong move could end zims life. Dibs eyes widened in confusion. The boy snickered. How do you know what he is?! dib asked. The boy shoved zims hair piece off of his head and roughly grabbed zims lekku, pulling at them. Zim screamed in agony as thrashed around, only making it worse. Maybe its because of these, and his oh so green skin. the boy said.

Dibs ears rang at zims screaming. Stop it! dib yelled at the boy. He took a threatening step towards him only for the kid to lift zim higher off the ground and hold the knife to his neck again. Dob growled to himself. What do you want?! he asked. Thats better.. the boy hissed. I want to be noticed, not be called crazy and a creep. I dont want to be like you. And this is for revenge. the kids voice lasted longer than it should, it was like a snakes hissing, just kept going. Dibs breath got caught in his hroat. Bringing up something like that just wasnt right.

The kid hoisted zim up back onto his shoulders and turned, running down the street. Hey! Come back! dib screamed. Before he could run after him, he saw something on the ground, zims pak. He didnt hesitate. He picked it up and rushed after the dude. Dib was nearly out of breath when he caught sight of them, heading into an empty house. Dib knew the house, a gang used to run around in it. Dib didnt like this at all. He hurried to the house and walked inside. He heard creaking upstairs. He silently made his way to the stairs and started up.

He heard talking as well. The same voices from the transmission he had hacked a few days before. He reached the top and peaked around. Zim was on the ground, his back to the wall under a window, his mouth was no longer covered, instead the rag had been moved to his eyes. The kid was sitting in a chair in the center of the room with what looked like a mini laptop. He listened carefully. The kid had told the female that he had gotten zim and wondered what to do next. But she didnt tell him, she just gave him a look as if he had already knew. He closed the device and looked over to zim. Dib took a couple steps, but one of the steps creaked. Dib lowered himself, to be sure not to be seen. The boy spun around fast, but not fast enough to see dib. He tilted his head, like he did earlier.

Dib heard the boy stand up from the chair, and he knew he could take him on, but when he heard the click of a gun, he began to panick inside. He had never fought someone while facing the risk of getting shot before. But then he remembered a move he had learned while being jumped by a group of jocks at school. He wait for the right moment.

The boy took a couple steps towards the stairs, gun ready to shoot whoever was there. Dib wait until the kid got to the stairs before leaping out at him, grabbing his wrist, using his forarm to hit the kids arm roughly. The kid let out a startled cry. When his arm bent, dib grabbed the gun and spun the boy around hitting his temple with the guns handle. The kid fell to the ground, and didnt move. Dib hadnt killed him, he only knocked him unconsious.

Dib aproached zim and turned him over onto his back. Zim began to struggle again. Agh! Leave zim alone! Dont touch me! he screamed. Zim! Its me! dib said. zim began struggling even more. Even worse! Go away! dib just rolled his eyes. So i guess you wont be needing this? he said while bringing zims pak to his back. Need wha- AHHHHH! zim screamed in pain as the pak reatached to his spine. He passed out. Dib flipped zim back over and lifted him up onto his shoulders and carried him out of the house. Dib thought of how fast the pak had put him in sleep mode. _Hmm.. ive got to use that to my advantage. _he giggled at that thought.

**Nevermind, the part that was in my dream is going to be in a different fanfic, because at this point in the story it just wont make any sense when i add it in later. Plus i have a different idea for it. And i was thinking about making dib kiss zim after he flipped him over to his stomache after putting on the pak, but.. this story isnt supposed to be zadr, i may do a zadr one when i finish this but just not in this story, i cant stand writing of romance. And please reveiw, i want to know what you dudes think of this story so far. ^^**


	9. Friend or Foe

**Ugh.. i need to get used to writing this story more, im feeling the urge to work on all my others but i need to catch up on this one, in fact, this was my first fanfic and im ahead on all five of the others -_- get yourself together Jo! anyways, heres chapter 9**

Dib carried zim down the street on his shoulders, his shoulder was starting to ache and he wanted to carry him in a different way, but, that would just be weird. Not that theres anything weird about carrying an alien with no disguise down the street.

Dib glanced behind him every now and then to make sure he wasnt being followed. No sounds or movement had been sturring in the neighborhood since he had taken out the assassin. And now that he thinks of it, he shouoldve found out who the strange kid was. That short conversation he and the boy had earlier made dib feel awkward. The kid seemed so calm, no expression in his voice, just talking casually, absolutely no emotion in his tone. It scared him, the boy was up to something.

Dib lifted the gun in his hand to his face to observe it. He shook his head knowing he should have left it there and put it in his pocket. He aproached his house and walked inside, ignoring gaz on the couch. He decided to bring zim to his house since the assassin knew where he lived. He went up the stairs and made sure to step over that one creepy spot, then head to his room. He walked in and used his foot to push the door shut, placing zim in the thick recliner by his bed. He removed the blind fold and untied his arms and legs, which were twisted at a painful degree. Zims pak clicked and dib jumped back, thinking zim was going to wake up. A cracking sound was heard and dib looked at zims hands. They didnt move for a while but suddenly snapped back into place.

Dib jumped back, it was as if zim had just gotten out of being possessed. The pak clicked again and his legs did the same thing. Dib shivered and ignored it. He shrugged out of his trench coat, leaving it in a heap on the floor along with his shirt. He sat at the computer and clicked on the houses defenses. Yes, dib made a defense system for his home. He shut down his computer and crawled into bed, burying his head back into his pillow before shortly falling asleep.

Dib had no idea that zim slept walked. Nor that he was cuddly when asleep. He was only asleep for a couple of minutes when he woke up feeling something else on his bed, he turned his head so he could see what was behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin seeing zim under the covers next to him. He scooted away a little and tried to get back to sleep. But zim scooted closer. Dib scooted away again. Zim followed. Dib listened to zims pak, its was barely making a sound, and zim was breathing extremely slow, which told dib that he was asleep. Not long after dib had gotten used to zim being there, zim cuddled up to dibs back.

Dib flinched, not daring to move. He didnt like this one bit, but since zim probably wasnt going to stop cuddling. Dib fell asleep not to long after, zim still burrying his face into dibs back and cuddling up to the heat. The next morning dib woke up. He didnt even remember last night until he felt zim kneeding at his back. He turned his head to look at him. Zim was alot like a cat, purring and kneeding when happy. Dib sat up and pulled his shirt on, going to the computer to study for a test that was going to be handed out the next day.

Hours passed by and zim stirred to life. He lept up thinking he was still tied and blinded, but within seeing dibs window, he calmed down a bit. But he was still startled, he was in his enemies house, in his enemies room, on his bed. Zim stood up on the bed and casually walked off the bed and to the floor. He noticed dib not in the room and figured he was getting dissecting suplies, which frightened him even more. He peeked out of the room, without seeing dib he slowly went down the stairs. He then found that his lekku were showing, his wig had been left on the street where that kid had beat him nearly to death.

With that thought, zims stomach began to burn, he cringed low to the ground trying to make it stop. After about half an hour of laying on the ground, arms wrapped around his body, he stood up, feeling the pain leave. Zim let the thought of his lekku being exposed slip away and decided to head back to the base, he needed to repair his squeedly spooch.. thingy, before any worse pain was inflicted upon him. He went down the stairs. Hello zim. He quickly froze halfway to the door hearing a voice. He then dove behind the couch hoping not to be seen.

Zim, i already saw you, and i already know what you are. Zim peeked over the couch seeing gaz at the table. He growled to himself and stood up, dusting himself off. Gaz thing, where is the dib? he asked, not concerned, just aware that he would be jumped, Again. Why do you care? she asked not looking up from her game. Zim just growled and grabbed a random hat, placing it carefully over his damaged lekku and heading out the door. He walked down the street casualy, as if nothing had happened the night before.

Dib walked with a group of random kids from the school. They had told him of a haunted cemetary and they wanted to investigate it, but they wouldnt go unless he was there. So he ended up walking to the cemetary with them to see if there were really any haunted entities. They all stayed silent, no one spoke a word. Well, dib didnt speak a word. The others were goofing off and talking about how cool it would be to meet a ghost or something. He just walked on, ignoring the fact that he was with retards.

Zim limped his way to his base, just a few houses away, repeatedly feeling pain in his body, mainly his stomach. He reached the area in which his base was placed and started to walk towards the door. He stopped halfway, seeing a shadowy figure on top of his base. He crouched low, trying not to be seen. The figure turned to him and he shut his eyes, thinking of what to do, when he opened them, whatever was on his base was gone. Hiya buddy! Zim jolted into the air with a small startled shreik. He spun around to face keef, grabbing his stomach as pain sprang throughout his body. Zim tried to ignore it and focus more on the keef human.

Zim growled in irritation. What do you want keef? he asked angrily. keef's smile grew. I wanted to be with my bestest buddy! he squeeled while holding his arms out to hug the alien. Zim screeched and ran inside, not wanting anyone to touch him after that beating. He slammed the door and hurried to the elevator. Leaping inside and pulling the doors shut. He panted and tried to calm his breathing, standing up straight commanding the computer to bring him to the med bay.

Dib and the group of kids arrived at the cemetary, and without hesitation he climbed over the fence. Turning around to see them all standing there. Well, are you guys coming or not? he asked. They all looked at eachother. We're not supposed to enter untl midnight. Dib rolled his eyes. Fine, im going to look around, the spirits wont come out unless you provoke them. he said turning away from them. Wait! Dont leave us here! one of the kids shout out. The small group jumped the fence and caught up to dib. He was the only one there with the knowledge of the paranormal and they seriously had no idea what to do.

Dib strode through the cemetary, looking at all the graves, not taking notice that anyone had followed him in. He stopped at one grave that had keef's nam eon it, he had blown up after being attacked by a squuirral, but before they could bury him, he just formed back together and started rambleing nonsense as if nothing had haoppened. The group walked in front of dib so they could look at what he was lookin gat. Dib snuck away into the darkness, no on enoticing him leave.

Dib could hear the kids panicking, Wheres dib? Oh no he left us! What do we do! they repeated. He grabbed a small stone and threw it up into the air and listened. It hit the gravestone behind the boys and they all screamed, running away and to the fence. Dib giggled to himself. Great, now i can go home. he said. He had planned to scare them, but not so that he could leave, he mainly wanted to be away from them, after all of those years of calling him crazy, only now had they wanted him to come along. Dib made sure they had left before climbing back over the fence and walking away from the graveyard.

Zim stood in the elevator, waiting for it to reach its destination. His foot tapping weakly. The doors opening about a minute after he had decended. He limped his way over to the medical cabnets. He grabbed a small jar filled with a light blue substence and opened it. He grabbed a rag and put it in the jar, getting some of the gel. Zim spread the gel on his wounds, hoping that it would heal quickly.

He wasnt sure what to do with his lekku. They were really sensative and now that they were in extreme pain, he would only cause more if he touched them. But he needed them to be healed. He closed the jar and took out another one, that had a light purple gel in it. He placed his hand in the jar and carefully ran it up his lekku, bending it back into place while the gel fixxed the inside. He hissed in pain as his entire body went numb and began to hurt. He finished and placed the jar back in place. He limped away from the table and to his room. Zim let himself fall over onto his bed, curling up and pulling a pillow into a tight hug. Gir shuffled around and cuddled up to him. Zim smiled and pulled gir closer, falling asleep with the robot dog in his arms.

**Whew.. finaly.. i got stuck with my new story and some art for DA, but i am back and will be working on this story till i get to at least chapter 20. Er.. ok, maybe not that far but i will try ^^ Hope you liked and please reveiw, you dont have to but i would love it if i knew your opinion. :D**


End file.
